Gale
by Runa-Westwind
Summary: ~This will be a love story about Percival in his early knight days and an explaination for his far away looks. Some minor ChrisxBorus, but mostly about Percy and his first love. Please read and review!! Finished!!
1. The Opening Part

Well, ok, here's another slightly longer one that I seemingly wrote about some characters that I don't own. HA, but if I did own the rights, oh the fun that I would have..anyhoo, I wanted to write this to sort of dive into Percival's past a bit, it's interesting to me and I hope it's interesting for you too. I did add a non suikoden character that I made up and I hope this doesn't upset anyone. This story is going to focus on Percival and his early life as a knight. There's probably a lot of out of character stuff going on here. I hope it's good and that you like it. Please review, ~Runa~  
  
The First Part  
  
It happened long ago, as most stories do, behind the guarded gates of Vinay del Zexay and by a center courtyard covered with white doves. There, on a rather warm day, a pair of aspiring knights stood very still. Each held a pail from their hands, their arms stretched out to their sides and the pails filled to the brim with water. Trying to blow a drop of sweat from the tip of his nose, the taller of the two rolled his eyes to the side to glanced at the other.  
"Ready to give up yet Borus?" he huffed.  
"Not until after you set those buckets down Percival", the other knight sighed and shifted his burden slightly. "We must look a sight, I feel as if I've sweated more than I ever have in my entire life!"  
Percival laughed loudly, "Perhaps you do my friend, but I know that I could never loose my charming good looks in a little sun! Now you, on the other hand. I don't think Chris would want to see you now."  
"Don't say stuff like that around here!" Borus barked, "What if someone hears you."  
"Like everyone doesn't already know!" Percival laughed.  
"Shhhhh", he hissed, "She's coming." Both knights straitened their backs and lifted this chins up high.  
"Good evening Chris, lovely day out isn't it?" Percival winked at the passing young lady. She lifted an eyebrow at both of them.  
"Another punishment? I swear, with the trouble you both seem to get into I can't see you ever becoming full fledged knights," Chris sniffed and seemed bothered. She turned swiftly on her heels and continued walking, "You should behave yourselves!"  
"What's with her?" Percival asked, the full weight of the water pails had begun to take its toll and his shoulders had started to slump.  
"She's just in a bad mood. Probably lost a dueling match with the new girl again."  
"Ah yes, Gale Hartwind wasn't it? She wouldn't be so bad if.."  
"If what?" Borus asked.  
"Shhhh, here she comes!" From around the corner a slender girl walked briskly, her dark brown hair hung loosely around a burgundy tunic and her eyes seemed fixed ahead of her, as if she didn't even notice the two knights until she was right in front of them. She glanced swiftly at Percival and caught his eye. He smiled at her but only received an icy glare in return. "Whoa, what's with you?" Percival snapped, surprised at himself for the outburst. Gale's eyes opened wide and stared hard him.  
"What was that you said?" She growled, her hand automatically going to her sword hilt. And with one quick snap she severed the ropes holding the pails up and water splashed to the ground. Percival yelped and dodged out of the way.  
"What is your problem woman!?"  
"Ha, I won!"  
"Shut up Borus, we'll finish this off later," Percival glared at Gale and with teeth grinding he snarled, "You little brat, do you want something from me, a duel perhaps? Because I would be more then happy to beat you down for treating me the way you do."  
"I wouldn't waste my time," Gale mumbled and stormed away.  
"See, as I was saying, she wouldn't be so bad if she didn't act like that!"  
"But, you have to admit, she is rather pretty, doncha think?" Borus snickered.  
"She is," Percival sighed and watched Gale turn to go inside, "She really is."  
  
Read on to see what happens when Percival and Gale see each other in a whole different light, ~Runa~ 


	2. The Second Part

More interesting things happen in this chapter. And I got the idea after watching the anime Berserk! ~Runa~  
  
The Second Part  
  
Our next scene is set on a cooler day, when the leaves had just started to change color and summer was at a close. Again Percival and Borus were together, but now they both rode side by side in the dusky twilight. Above, the stars had just begun to dot the purple sky and a slight breeze filtered through the hair. At the head of the line Chris rode a beautiful white mare and behind them Gale rode quietly on a sleek black horse. Borus turned in his seat and looked behind him at the sky.  
"Hm, looks like we're going to have a storm soon," he stated watching black clouds as they slowly started to cover the evening sky.  
"You might be right Borus," Gale said moving her horse closer to his.  
"Maybe we should stop for the night?" Percival asked. His remark was met with a cold stare from Gale.  
"Maybe we shouldn't!" "Keep riding, we'll be at Brass Castle before dark," Chris shouted back.  
"Sure we will", Percival mumbled under his breath. "This storm will be on us in no time". The clouds seemed to take on a life of their own and they quickly covered the sky in black. Suddenly a bolt of lightening lit the air up in a quick flash and in an instant the horses went into a panic. Being the excellent horse handler that he was Percival had his horse under control in no time and just as it had settled down he caught the glimpse of Gale's black steed as it bolted off into the night.  
"Gale!" Borus shouted and Chris turned just in time to see Percival streak past her.  
"Damn woman," Percival growled to himself as his horse galloped into the night. He could just barely make out the figure far ahead of him and then just barely hear the scream as he saw the black horse buck the limp body of Gale off into the river. In one swift motion he slid off his horse and Percival jumped cleanly into the river and grabbed the shivering Gale. He dragged her to the side of the river and looked at the still figure. She was barely breathing and her skin seemed icy cold. Percival looked furiously around and then spotted a small care off in the distance. He hoisted Gale on his shoulders and started towards the care.  
Inside, it was cold and damp and Percival cursed himself for not having the tinder for a fire. Gale had turned an unhealthy shade of blue and Percival began to remove her armor. "Borus was right," he thought to himself, "She is beautiful." Gale's eyes opened briefly and she looked up at him, "Damn," she murmured, "It's you", then she passed out again.  
"Well, it's good to see you too," Percival looked worried, he could detect a slight fever and Gale was still icy cold. He racked his brain for something...something to keep her warm. "Oh no," he thought, "Oh damn, now I remember."  
Percival grimaced and began to take his shirt off. He looked down at Gale and imagined the rage she would have to wake up next to him, well, like this. "Well, it is the only way." He jerked his shirt over his head and then turned to Gale. He began to pull her clothes off while trying to look the other way, unsuccessfully I might add.  
He had just pulled her close to him when Gale came to, "Borus?" she asked quietly.  
"Hell no!" Percival said with choked laughter. "It's me, Percival." He realized that she wasn't too coherent yet.  
"Oh, Percival." she fell back asleep as Percival watched. She had her hair worn up still, just as Chris wore hers and in the moonlight he thought that she did look a little like Chris in a way. He leaned back against the cave wall, she was warm against his skin now and he felt strangely at ease. This was..nice. He wondered in the back of his mind if Chris and Borus were all right and he then laughed softly. Of course they would. His friend Borus was, of course, madly in love with Chris anyway.  
The night wore on and Percival felt Gale starting to wake up. He felt her forehead and the fever had lessened. She mumbled and struggled to sit up. "Where, where am I?" She stood up and Percival jumped up to stop her. "Oh my!!" She yelped and huddled back down and her head swung towards him and she growled madly, "Where are we and why the hell am I naked?!" Percival swung his coat around her as he hopped on one leg pulling his pants back on.  
"I saved you! And all you could do to thank me was mumble 'Borus' over and over again in your sleep!" Gale turned scarlet as Percival sat back down. She turned her head away from him as he asked, "So, tell me Gale, why were you calling for him?" Percival waited for the answer and he wondered why he felt that it concerned him at all.  
"Let me ask you something, does, well, does Borus have a thing for Chris?"  
Percival was shocked at the question, "Well, I thought anyone could figure that one out!"  
"Oh," Gale turned her gaze to the ground.  
"Do you," he asked, "like him?"  
"What does it matter anyway?!" she shot back but stopped after seeing the look on his face. "I just, it wouldn't work out anyway. I wish that I could have someone that devoted to me, like he is to her."  
Percival was quiet for a minute, at lost for words, he looked at her only to see her staring back him, but something was different. He began to feel uncomfortable. "Come on, get your clothes on, we need to go find the others."  
  
"Yeah, of course", Gale looked away and Percival could only wish that they didn't have to go back, not yet.  
  
Will their feelings towards each other change or will the threads of fate weave a different pattern for these two? Read on to find out what happens when Gale wants to "thank" Percival for saving her life, ~Runa~ 


	3. The Third Part

Here we go again! Thanks Lady of Genesis for my first review for this story!  
  
The Third Part  
  
And then it was a stormy night. The lightning flashed outside and Percival and Borus sat by the fire, each with his own thoughts. Chris sat across the room, lost in deep thought as she watched the flickering flames and Borus sat watching Chris, seemingly in deep thought as well. Outside, the wind howled and rain hit the windows in never ending sheets. Percival sat watching the rain, his eyes beginning to droop and he suddenly began to feel heavy with sleep and thought.  
"You seem like you have a lot on you mind," Chris stated as she looked over at Percival.  
"Oh, well, not really," he laughed lightly turning his gaze to her. Looking at her he felt a slight stirring inside him and then looking to the ground he remembered that Borus would probably kill him for looking at her like that. Still..  
"Are you OK Percival?" Borus asked, "You don't look so well. Maybe you caught a cold from being out all night in the rain. Frankly, I'm surprised we found you two! It must have been hard being out alone all night with that damn girl!"  
"Yeah," Percival muttered, "Well, I'm going to go to bed," he got up and then winked at Borus, "Don't stay up all night you two!" He grinned and walked out the door towards his room. His smile faded as he lay on his bed in the dim candlelight. The rain continued to fall and Percival turned his head to bury it in his pillow. Tap tap tap.  
"Who is it?" he grumbled. Tap tap tap.  
"What?! Just come in for crying out loud," He sat angrily up in his bed and watched as the door to his room opened slowly to reveal a slender figure standing there. "Gale?" he whispered in shock. She slid in silently and closed the door behind her. Wearing only a burgundy robe she walked slowly to him.  
Percival watched as in the barely lit room she stood in front of him. "I. wanted to say that I'm sorry," she began. "Sorry for treating you like I did, after all, you did save my life."  
"Think nothing of if. It is my duty as a knight," he said. And even though he wanted to say more, he could just not find the words. She stared at him again and for a while they stood there looking at each other, watching each other as the storm raged outside. And it was Gale who broke the silence by taking a step closer and grabbing the tie around her waist. She undid it and Percival's mouth dropped in astonishment.  
"I wanted to thank you," she said softly and leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his.  
"Gale, what are you doing?" he tried to ask, "You don't need to.."  
"But I WANT to," she looked at him and Percival gripped her naked waist to him."It's ok, you can think of Chris if you want to."  
"What?! Why the hell would I think of Chris?"  
"I've seen the way that both you and Borus look at her. You do love her, don't you?"  
"I don't love Chris," he said flatly. "I don't know who I love." Gale's hair fell against his chest and he sighed. "But it's not everyday that I have a beautiful woman on top of me in the nude." He laughed, "And I'm sure it's not everyday that you have a dashing, supremely attractive knight under you." Gale gave him a rare smile. "You know something? Your actually very pretty when you smile," he looked at her in the moonlight and I would be lying if I said that he didn't for a second think of Chris.  
"I just wanted to thank you," she said, her voice shaking. Percival pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Then, for reasons that he wasn't very sure of, he leaned up and kissed her while pushing off her robe. He pulled her closer and his grip around her tightened.  
"This is nice," he thought to himself, "Very nice."  
  
Ok, I hope you like it so far, PLEASE review.. I like reviews, they are nice. Tee hee. See you next time when we find out just what comes from a secret love that shouldn't be. ~Runa~ 


	4. The Fourth Part

Now, here's the next installment. I wanted to get this up earlier but I hadn't the time, so here it is, please review!  
  
And the days wore on with time passing on from dawn to dusk and from night to day. And at the end of each day, she was there. Always, every night he saw her. She'd come to his room, slipping in so silently like a silk drape fluttering in the wind.  
No one knew.  
Yes, no one knew about this. Gale had made absolutely clear that no one should know of them. Them. Percival would sometimes chance a glance at her during the hot and blistering days of endless sword fighting, horse riding and card playing. He'd see her, her brown hair glistening in the warm sunlight and her careful hands as she gripped her silver sword. It would make him sweat just looking at her. He thought of Chris no more after his first night with Gale. Chris was there too of course and he'd always see Borus as he fawned about her, a keen eye on her at all times and Percival thought to himself, "Why can't we, everyone knows of Borus and Chris, why shouldn't they know of us too." Us. But Gale would always say. "It isn't right. It isn't proper. And it'd ruin your reputation as a knight. I don't want that for you. You have so much going for you, don't give it up for me." Don't give it up for me. But mostly, it was bliss. He'd come to his room, tired and exhausted from the day and then she'd come. Like an angel and smooth as silk, almost like a drug.  
And this went on and on, like all time does. Then it happened. It happened so slightly at first that no one seemed to notice. Only Percival could see it. He'd hear them say to her, "Just suck it up," and "It happens to everyone, you'll get over it, I did." Gale was sick. The mornings would come and Percival would see her doubled over and looking very pale. The nights would come and she'd be so tired that she'd instantly fall asleep next to him and he'd have to pick her up and cradling her like a baby he'd bring her back to her room.  
Then, she wasn't there. Percival looked concerned as he looked for her the next day, and it only grew worse as the day went on and still, no Gale. The night came, steadfast and true, and she didn't come. Worried, Percival ventured out of his room, late into the night he tiptoed to her room and creaked open the door. And there in the iced moonlight was her bed, neatly made. And her room, bare. Nothing. No Gale, no clothes, no belongings. Panicked, he backed out and bumped into someone. He spun around and looked into Chris's face.  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked coolly.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
She shrugged and changing the subject, "It's sad really, about Gale," she nodded towards the empty room. "You knew her right?"  
Percival's mouth went dry. "Um, yeah. I did."  
"She left early this morning. Just packed up everything and left the city. Very strange, but I hardly knew her anyway. You should go back to bed, I can't believe you're still up," Chris walked away and Percival noted that she wasn't walking towards her own room, but someone else's.  
His eyes didn't fill with tears till he was safe in his room. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. No one would understand for no one knew of them. Them. Where was she? Why had she left without saying goodbye? He cried himself to sleep. 


	5. The Fifth Part

::puts down her Harry Potter book for now:: My eyes! My eyes! They hurt, to much reading, ack, must put down book, must.. This will probably be the second to last installment of Gale. I hope you enjoy, please review!  
  
The Fifth Part  
  
How long had it been? The days went into weeks and weeks went into months and soon Percival had lost total track of time. When had he last seen her? Held her? Kissed her? Seven months? Eight months? Nine?  
He now walked with Borus and they once again paced the cold streets together, their fresh knightly armor making soft clinking sounds as they strolled through the night.  
"You seem very tired today Borus, have you been up all night drinking again?" Percival asked his friend as he kicked a stone to the side of the rode.  
"Well," Borus yawned, "Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Or maybe I've met a girl and we've been spending every night wrapped in the thralls of passion!"  
"Thralls of passion eh?" Percival laughed, "I'll make a note to ask Chris about that later!"  
Borus's face turned scarlet and he puffed up with anger. Percival had to look away; he could remember another face that would snarl aggressively at him as well. And the thought, the memory of her, made his heart heavy. Borus looked at him sideways, "Are you alright mate, not having another moody phase again are'yeh?"  
"No," Percival shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Let's head to the eastern part of the city, we haven't patrolled over there in some time."  
Borus groaned, "There's a good reason for that. No one really goes around there anymore. At least no one who would need us to protect them," all the same Borus followed Percival as he veered towards the eastern part of the city. The stars twinkled above and Borus kept looking up at them and making off comments to Percival about seeing the future in stars and wondering to himself if they could tell you about the one person. And at this Percival looked over at him with slight interest, "The One person?"  
"You know," Borus said dreamingly. "That one person out there who belongs with you and only you. Do you believe in that kind of stuff?"  
"Well, I." the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a particularly loud scream. No, more like a wail. Borus looked around wildly for the source. But Percival froze. Could that have been? NO, he shook his head violently, he was only trying to believe it was her. And then again came the wail, this time it was spiced with agony. Pain. Percival froze. It was her. He knew it.  
"Percival! Wait, where are you going?!" Borus yelled.  
But he was already far away, running as fast as he could. He could hear her now more clearly and he felt a strong tug on his heart.  
  
Gale.  
  
The dimly lit windows flew by him as he ran through the thick night. The screams led him to a shabby looking inn. He forced his way through two swinging bar doors and up a creaking staircase and across a moldy carpet. And then bursting into a small room at the end of a dark hallway, she was there. Lying breathless on a low sloping bed, her skin was bathed in sweat and a giant swollen stomach glistened in the candle light..  
"Gale," he breathed and she looked slowly over at him as he stood with chest heaving in the doorway.  
"Oh," she gave a weak smile, "It's you."  
  
Find out why in the next chapter. ~Runa~ 


	6. The Last Part

And here we go again. I hope it's ok. Really I do and if you want please leave a nice review. Thanks!! ~Runa~  
  
The Last Part  
"Gale, why.. I mean, what, what happened to you!" Percival stammered.  
"I would think it pretty obvious, doncha think?" Gale gave a weak smile and then a racking cough. Percival was afraid to come any closer. He stood in the doorway, dusty moonlight swirling around him in mystic circles. He inched closer.  
"Why did you leave?" The words could hardly flow from his mouth. Yes, he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. Here she was, his angel, his one love. But now she was lying here, bathed in sweat, her chocolate hair melted to her head and her once vibrant eyes watery and.. and in pain. Now, he could not take his eyes off her and his mind raced with thought. "Gale, he began, why?"  
"I told you," her eyes closed with amounting pain and her body tensed and then released, "I told you not to give anything up for me. I had to leave, I couldn't stay there like this."  
"Pregnant?"  
Gale frowned, "I'm sorry."  
Percival frowned, "I know."  
"I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to try and follow me. You needed to stay. I couldn't really bare the thought of you giving it up, giving it up for me. But I'm glad you're here now," she smiled at him and Percival now bent closer to her and put a hand to her scalding forehead, "I'm glad I got to see you once last time."  
Percival jerked his hand away from her, "What!?"  
Gale looked away from him and at the dirty window, "I've arranged," she closed her eyes against mounding tears, "I've arranged to have our baby, taken care of. A barren woman from.."  
"Wait! Gale, are you telling me," Percival swallowed hard, "Are you saying that your, that your.."  
"Going to die? Yes."  
"No," he dropped to his knees, "No, no, no, NO!"  
"It's really out of our hands now. I've come to accept it. Death isn't an end anyway. I've never thought that and neither should you," she took his hand and held it to her heart. "And even in my afterlife, I'll have you here."  
He looked at her through tears and it did comfort him a little. To think that she wasn't afraid. But no, he wanted her to stay, to stay with him. Am I being selfish?  
"Gale," it was more like a plea then her name, "No, don't go, please. I, I don't want you to."  
"When I close my eyes Percival and go to sleep.. when I wake up, you shouldn't be here. You HAVE to leave now or else you never will," Gale looked at him squarely.  
"No."  
"I mean it. You have so much going for you anyway. Live for me. I want to just go to sleep knowing you're here and that's all I'll need. No tearful goodbyes, I don't want you to sit here and watch me die! Do it, for me."  
Percival was now kneeling beside her, his hands now wrapped around her shaking body. And a thought drifted into his tired mind and he wondered if anyone knew of them. Them. What else could he do, what else could he say to her, but do what she wanted. For her. "Yes, Gale. Sleep, I'm right here. I, I love you."  
"I love you too," Gale's eyes closed, exhausted to the point where she couldn't say another word, and she passed on to a dreamlike sleep in peace. Total and complete peace.  
  
Hmmm, do you all hate me now? Pra-por-lee written of course. Full of gushy mushy lovey dovey sadness. Review kindly please! ~Runa~ Ps I think I'll write a closing part to finish the story off later. 


	7. The Closing Part

This is it folks, the last part. Please review!!  
  
The Closing Part- a warm and sunny day by the fountain in Vinay del Zexay..  
  
"Well, what can I say Percival? The old punishments never die do they?" Borus laughed as he rubbed his aching arms.  
"True Borus, but I still wish that those buckets had water in them again instead of rocks," Percival said as he dipped his hands into the fountain and wetted his hair.  
"Why's that?"  
"So that I might dump it on your head! Now be a good boy and go get me a drink or something. I'm dying in this heat!"  
"But.." Borus began to protest.  
"No buts please. I already have one and it is quite lovely," Percival laughed and leaned against a tree as he watched Borus shuffle off. He yawned loudly in the mid-day heat and half closed his eyes. There was a slight breeze that sifted through the air and danced across his face and then there was strong tug on his heart as he whispered into nothing, "I know Gale." He stood back up and stretched lavishly. Suddenly there was a rustle of snowy doves as they took to the air in a feathery frenzy and Percival looked around at them.  
"Windy! Oh Windy, don't go to far, Windy!" a strong voice carried through the air after what looked like a tiny girl. She had on a silver- white dress with pink orchids sewn around the hem and in her small fists she clutched a little wooden sword. The girl clamored onto the side of the fountain and leaned over to stare at the water and then, just as suddenly as the doves had taken flight, she lost her balance and toppled over and into the water screaming.  
"Windy!" The mother screamed as she scurried over to the crying girl. But Percival was there in the blink of an eye and had scooped her up and plopped her down besides the fountain. She stared up at him wide-eyed and then promptly smacked the side of his left leg with her tiny sword, then trotted off and began to slash at the returning birds.  
"Oh thank you kind knight!" the woman panted. "She is such a handful, I had no idea how much work it takes to raise a child."  
Percival seemed troubled for some reason but he let out, "Well, it does look like she would make a fine lady knight some day. Just like our Lady Chris."  
" 'Tis funny that you should say that sir. Her mother, bless her soul, was once a knight in training herself," the woman had looked over at the girl and did not see the color fade from Percival's face. He swallowed hard and he too looked over at the little girl now slashing at invisible foes lurking in the late afternoon shadows. The summer sun bounced off her chocolate hair and she turned to look back at both of them.  
"Oh Gale," Percival muttered so silently that no one seemed to hear.  
"Windy! Come here and say thank you right now, we need to go home now before it gets to late," the woman called her little girl over and Windy came running up. And there she stood again, looking up at Percival with big brown eyes, and held out her little hand and she said.  
" 'Sank yew," then handed him a long white dove feather. Her mother took her hand.  
"Thank you again sir knight, a very pleasant evening to you," and they walked away towards the setting sun.  
Percival's mouth went dry and he had to sit on the edge of the fountain to steady himself from the shock. A few fat tears dripped down his cheek and into the water. That little girl..she was..Gale and himself.. He looked up at he sun as it was just beginning to fall behind the city buildings. But, he had to smile to himself. She lived on in that girl. And then he laughed. He was happy now. Though there were times when he felt he couldn't go on, missed Her too much or felt the weight of life upon his shoulders. He would look up at the breezy sky and smile at her then whisper, "We'll live for you Gale, my love."  
  
Awwwwwwwwww, I like it. Thank you all for your reviews and if your reading this right now and you haven't left me a review then do it now cause this is the end of the story!! I hope that you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading!! ~Runa~ 


End file.
